Coming home
by AJ-Ani Ohevet Otcha
Summary: all human at the begining Bella left when she found out she was pregnant with twin baby girls what happens when she comes back 2 years later and meets the Cullens and Edward again will she still love him dispite him and his familys change better thn snds
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's been over a year since I left Forks and moved to Port Angeles although it wasn't even that far away it was as far as Charlie would let me go and far enough that no one around would be talking about _them. _I live by the far boarders in a little house with a garden, I left Forks a year ago when I found out that I was pregnant, me and Edward were happily dating when we decided to take the relationship to the next level it was a week later that I discovered I was pregnant I freaked out, and told Charlie he said to get rid of the baby or talk to Edward I couldn't either I couldn't tell Edward because he might never speak to me again or insist I get an abortion I couldn't, I couldn't just kill my ... baby, so I left I moved to Port Angeles were my mum took time off from touring with Phil to help me start up a new life, she lived with me during the time of the pregnancy and the first week but she said I was a natural and I knew she missed Phil so I told her to leave and go back to Phil.

My two little angels helped me through the pain of not having Edward, my twins Rose and Alice named after my two favorite people in the world apart from my family and of course Edward, Rosalie and Alice, sigh how I miss them **NO!** I mentally scolded myself I wouldn't think about them, I wouldn't hurt my self again, I wouldn't break what is already broken and most of all I wouldn't break down with my girls in the next room.

I carried on trying to think of ways to avoid a visit to Fork but I could get out of it, I needed a shop there and the girls need to see Charlie soon, I've got to be brave right, we are going to go Wednesday for the week and stay with Charlie he won't mind and Rose and Alice will enjoy seeing Charlie.

"Mamma! Can we go shopping?! please!" Alice tugged on my jean leg, wow she was scarily like Alice, I picked her up and put her on my knee. "We can't know darling we need to pack we're going to Grandpa's tomorrow for a week." she squealed in excitement and left the room shouting at Rose to go and pack with her I called Charlie quickly letting him know we were going to visit him he was overjoyed, I hung up the phone and went to help the girls pack, when I walked into their room they were packed I checked for everything they needed, to my surprise they were completely packed in half an hour, they played with their toys while I packed everything I need.

I was almost packed when I leant down and grabbed the two little albums one with Rose's name written in blue and purple her favourite colours and the other with Alice's name written in bright pink with flowers all over I opened them both and read through they were the albums I made for Edward so he could know everything about his daughters, there were pictures and messages off the girls, i had also stuck in some of their drawings of them both with me and their daddy when they first shown me them I started crying they had never had a dad, they didn't know anything about him but the one thing I knew as well as them was they need their daddy. I packed them both in the suitcase and reached for the little black journal which belonged to me, again it was for Edward to let him know about the girls and to know how I felt about him too, I sighed and packed them I knew he would probably never read them but it comforted me to read them and remember all the memories with the girls but i always ended up crying thinking about how much better it would all have been if Edward was there with us.

When I snapped out of my trance I looked at the clock wow it was 9pm i rushed into the girls room and quickly put them to bed, i went down stairs once they were asleep to turn of all of the lights and grab a drink i went back up stairs got into my pjs and grabbed weathering heights off the bedside table and read until i fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Reuniting**

We got up early and i sorted out the girls with their breakfasts, they ate while I packed the suitcases into the car, when they finished they went the toilet and jumped in to the car, I strapped them in and we drove off towards Charlie's and the unwelcoming sense that something bad would happen during my visit.

The drive to Charlie's was quicker than usual with Alice and Rose in the back of the car singing and me occasionally joining in with them. When we pulled up Charlie practically sprinted out of the front door to the car, i got out and hugged him before taking both the girls from the car and placing one on each hip and walking into the house with Charlie following behind with the suitcases.

Once we were unpacked we all joined Charlie for a drink and we chatted while the girls played with the toys they had brought with them.

"So Bells tonight there is a community meeting and then a village barbecue afterwards you and the girls could come it'll give you a break from cooking for once."

I laughed "that'd be great dad, thanks."

Charlie left for the meeting at four and said to meet him in an hour at the country felid round the corner from the reservation. Once he left I decided to take the girls to the park before going to the barbecue.

We passed my old high school, the path towards our meadow and the cut off towards the Cullen's. after what seemed like a life time of a journey we arrived at the park, the girls jumped out and ran for the swings while i went the sit on the grass under the old oak to watch them, i took out my phone and clicked on inbox I had 187 unread messages i knew straight away who they were from because I never read any messages off _them, _I clicked on the first message it was from Alice a week after I first left, it read

**Bella!**

**Where are you? Edward comes back from visiting Carlisle's parents today, be here in a hour so i can give you a makeover first.**

**Alice**

Sigh how I miss that little evil pixie, I skipped a few similar ones and found one from Edward

**Bella?**

**are you okay? you havn't answered any of my calls, i miss you, Charlie claimed he didn't know where you were, call me bella i love you,**

**Edward**

I sniffled a tear and flipped to one sent a month later

**Bella love,**

**are you okay you havn't spoken to anyone not even Alice, come back we all miss you, i cant see you this week or next though im sorry just we're all going through a **_change_** right now,**

**love you**

**Edward**

there were alot of others from Alice, Jasper, Emmet and again from Edward talking about a _change_. my phone alarm went off telling me it was time to meet Charlie i went and got the girls and quickly drove to the field.

When we got out Charlie ran over to us pushing Billy Black's chair.

"Hey Bells you remember Billy right? Jake's dad"

"Yeah dad, hi Billy is Jake here?"

"Yes Bella he's just over there."

"Okay thanks."

Alice, Rose and I walked over to Jake and tapped him on the back.

"Bella! hi how've you been?" he gave me a tight vice hug,

"Hi...Jake...can't...breathe" he laughed and put me down.

The rest of the evening was alright on my way back over to find Charlie I saw Angela and Eric.

"Hi bella."

"Hey Guys"

"Where have you been?"

" oh i moved out of Charlie's, I'm now living on the out skirts of Port Angeles. what have you guys been up to?"

Angela blushed "Well we got married after a couple of years of collage and we dropped out and now have our own jobs how about you?"

just as I was about to answer Alice ran over "Momma, can we go me and Rose are bord, everythings rubbish."

I laughed "go get your sister then and we will. she ran off and I turned to Angela and Eric who were both staring wide eyed.

"wow bella they yours?"eric was still quite shoked

"err yeah."

"who's are they?"

i blushed and muttered "Edward's" quietly,

"Cullen's hey? he didn't mentioon anything the other day but he does seem different."

"err... well... he doesn't know. but what do you mean he seems different?"

"well he just looks, acts, and generally seems different his whole family are like him now aswell."

Alice and Rose ran over and I picked them up one on each hip "sorry i guess i gotta go we'll have to meet up again "

"bye Bella" they called after me.

i found charlie quickly,

"dad, the girls are bord and want to go home, i'll see you later. bye"

"bye bells"

i was just about to cross the road but jumped back when a car went about 70 around the corner, once it had past i quickly ran across the road to the car, put the girls in and drove home, once we were at Charlie's the girls jumped out and ran upstairs, i followed them up and found them bickering, i walked in scooped them btoh up into my arms and sat them down on the bed,

"now i don't care what you're fighting about just stop okay? now tell each other how much you love each other."

Alice shouted first "I love you this much Rose." holding her arms open as wide as possible

Rose shouted second "i love you this much too" holding her arms open like Alice

they both hugged each other and truned to me "we love you this much momma!" holding there arms open towards me i hugged them tighter

"i love you too my littles angles now go on and play." they jumped off my knee and ran over to thier toys, i stood up and walked down stairs.

I grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and sat down on the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Finding Out**

A couple of minutes later thier was a knock at the I hopped up thinking it would be Charlie. When I opened the door i gasped and took a step back stood at my door was the last person I ever expcted Rosalie, if it was possible i would say she looked even more beautiful than the last time I saw her, her eyes were now a creamy hazel instead of blue and her skin so pale it was gorgeous, she stepped inside.

"Hi Bella, sorry I should have called it's just you never answer any of our messages or calls so I thought I'd drop by and see you." her now high sapprono voice rang clear like she was singing.

"err...hi Rosalie what are you doing here?" i could faintly hear the girls playing upstairs what if she heard, I'm not ready to tell any of _them _yet.

"Well I heard you were visiting Charlie and I though I'd come say hi."

"Does everyone else know your here?"

"No if I told them,they all would have insisted on coming."

"oh, Rose if you don't mind me asking, I got alot of messages from you all talking about a _change_ what did it mean?"

"well i'm not sure if it's my job to tell you about it."

Alice ran down the stairs and over to me in the lounge "Momma, Rose ran into the door."

"Get her to come down and let me see if she's alright then."

Rosalie stared at me in utter shock "Bella, did she just call you Momma!?!"

"Yeah im a mum of two" i blushed

"what two?!"

"yes they're twins"

"who's the father?"

"edward" i whispered it so low i hoped she could hear.

"EDWARD! how he doesn't know he has children?"

"i never told him."

"Bella explain!"

"Okay, well it was over a year ago, once i found out I was pregnant I left, i was scared of what he would think or say."

"oh, are you ever going to tell him?"

"well i guess i have to now that you know."

"so am i an aunty?"

"yes but only if you want to be."

Just then Alice and Rose ran into the room, Rose was crying, i picked her up and sat her on my knee i checked her head for any lumps or marks and once i knew she was okay, i kissed her forehead and sat her back down.

"Girls, why don't you introduce your self."

Alice stepped forward "I'm Alice Esme Swan i was named after one of momma's best friends and someone who she loved like a mother."

Rose stepped forward next "I'm Rose Claire Swan I was named after momma's other best friend and the person who she loved like a father but she changed the name into a girls name."

Rosalie went over and hugged them both "I'm Aunty Rosalie or Aunty Rose for short."

Rose looked at me for regognition to see if this was who she was named after I nodded.

Rosalie let go of the girls and simply said "Bella i need to speak to you."

I looked down to Rose and Alice "girls you going to go play upstairs for a minute"

they smiled and ran out of the room,

Rosalie came over and sat on the seat next to me "Bella Ive got to tell you now, well last year we had a break in and that's how the family got changed we well ...all got ...bitten, so we changed into vampires..." i froze but she continued "we call ourselves "vegetarians" because we only drink animal blood, some of us when we change get a power for example Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future of what may or may not happen depending on desissions of people and Jasper can sense peoples emotions and change them. Everyone of us have super strengh and all of our senses are intentsified, I know it's alot to take in and you will probably never talk to us again because of fear."

I frowned at her "Rose we've known each other for years I'm not just going to start ignoring you because of a silly change, you should know that."

she sighed "I know well when you descided to tell me about the girls Alice will have had a vision about me knowing and Edward will have seen it in Alice's head or if not when I get back he will see them in mine, Bella you have to tell him now he's the only one who knows I'm here, he dropped me off and is picking me up in well half and hour."

We walked upstairs and played with Alice and Rose for a while until it was time for them to go to sleep when we readied them for bed they climbed in and started to go to sleep, by the time we got back down stairs it had been 2 hours and there was still no Edward so Rosalie gave up waiting and descided to run home she said it would be quicker than the car anyway, we had descided to meet up again tomorrow.

Half an hour after Rosalie was gone there was another knock on the door, i stood up and hurried over to answer it, i opened the door and in front of me was him, his golden tussled hair blowing in the wind, his beautiful topaz eyes shone brightly and his pale marble skin was utterly perfect.

"Edward." I gasped

"Bella!" his velvet voice sent chills down my spine

"err... Rosalie already left."

"Oh I know, I need to speak to you"

"okay... err... come on in"

We walked through to the lounge and sat down he stared into my eyes "Bella, Rosalie said you _know _about us, is that right?"

"yeah, why is that a prob-" I was cut off by Rose when she went into the room crying.

I fled to her side and picked her up.

She sniffled a tear "Momma, I had a bad dream."

I hugged her tight "Calm down love, it was just a dream."

I sat back down and looked back over to Edward, he was shocked i knew him well enough by now.

"D-did she just call you momma?"

I nodded not trusting my voice.

"Congrads" he flashed my favorite crooked smile but it didn't reach his eyes, they were full of pain and regret?

"Edward, can you read my mind?"

he sighed "yours is the only mind I can't ?"

"it doesn't matter, it would have been easier for me to tell you that way." i blushed slightly

he stood up and came to sit by me "Bella you can tell me anything"

"okay well erm my girls..."

he cut me off "girls as in more than one?"

"yes, now can i please just get this over with it's hard enough with out more questions..." he nodded "...well erm remember a week or two before I left and we... you know..." he laughed as i blushed 3 shades darker "... i left because i found out i was pregnant..." i looked at his dumstruck expression and carried on "Edward... these are ...your ...daughters" his eyes shot up at me in suprise, his eyes sparkled he came over to me and hugged me gently, craddling me in his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Perfect Day**

I woke up the next morning by the sounds of the girls playing and laughing, i mentally smiled, my little angels are safe and happy, Edward finally knows about Alice and Rose and he's happy.

I groggily sat up in bed and smiled, my phone started to ring on the table, the girls looked at each other and grinned mischieviously and ran towards the phone, I jumped out of bed and ran towards the phone, i got to the phone with the girls a second behind me, i didn't bother to look at caller id i flipped the phone open

"hello?"

**Bella it's Edward**

"Oh hi"

**erm bella can i see you today, i need to talk to you**

"yeah i think but i've got no one to look after the girls and rose was ment to be coming round aswell"

**oh **okay

"you can come round too if you want."

**great okay what time?**

"It's up to you, can you just hold on a second please the girls are trying to attack me" i heard him chuckle as i tried to move away from the girls but they grabbed my legs and i fell to floor in defeat shouting "I surrender" at the top of my voice Edward probably heard as he chuckled again.

"Edward I'll see you later but I need to go before I brake myself, i mean my clumsiness and two todlers chasings after me doesn't really mix well."

he laughed again, i sighed "Bye Edward."

**Bye Bella, see you later.**

I crawled across the floor away from Alice and Rose knowing that if I stood up i would either fall over or get knocked down again, when i got to the wardrobe I knelt up and grabbed my Jeans and a comfy blue t-shirt, I went to the bathroom got a quick shower letting the cool water relax my muscles, then got out and pulled on my clothes, i walked back into the room and grabbed my midnight blue knecklace and fastened it around my kneck, i stayed took the girls down stairs and made their breakfast, we all ate quickly then played in the lounge, Charlie had already left to go fishing so we were alone,we played for a while until the door went, the girls looked up at me I smiled and jumped up, i practially lept to the front door, i really needed to calm down.

I opened the door and gasped yeah i've seen Edwad before and even after the change I saw him last night but why such a big effect now, I imagined what it would be like if he wanted to be a part in the girls life, my life and we could all just be a big happy family. _NO! _I mentally slapped myself I won't cause my self any more pain.

"Hi" his velvety voice so smooth

"Hi, come in." he walked in and was at my side in a second

"Rosalie said she'll be here in about an hour."

"oh okay."

We walked into the lounge and sat down, the girls stop playing, ran over and hid behind me,i took their hands and pulled them onto my knee "Girls say hello to Edward." i motioned towards him and he smiled warmly at the girls they stared at me in shock Alice whispered quietly to me but i knew Edward heard "momma is that d-daddy?"

I froze what do i say? i can't say yes if he doesn't want to be in their lives but i can't say no in case he does, i gave up and looked at Edward I needed help he nodded and answered for me "Yes i am." i sighed sweet relief, they jumped off my knee and ran over to him he picked them up and held them close, they all looked so perfect, they stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he released them, they jumped off his knee and came to sit on mine again.

he smiled "so do I get to hear your names?"

Alice jumped up this time "I'm Alice Esme Swan."

Rose stayed seated but answered just as proudly "Im Rose Claire Swan."

"what gorgeous names." they blushed

i turned to the girls "girls can we just have a minute, why don't you go up and play or something." they nodded and skipped off.

I turned back to Edward once I heard the bedroom shut "I'm sorry for dumping all this on you so soon, if i cou-"

Edward cut me off "you think im angry, im overjoyed i just found out im a father do you have any idea how unbelievably happy i am?"

"oh" it was all i could say, i started to get nervous, what do i say now.

I must have been crying because Edward came over, put me on his lap and wipped away the tears trickling down my face, he hugged me tight with such protectivness i felt no one could ever hurt me, nothing could ever bother me and everything was perfect, i hugged him back and he kissed my hair, this moment was so perfect but of course I had to ruin it my opening my big mouth "I missed you Edward."

"i missed you too bella." he murmered into my hair.

"I love you Edward when I wasn't with you I didn't feel whole, I felt empty and in pain."

"I felt like that too but now with you here in my arms for the first time in almost 2 years I feel complete, I love you too Bella, more than you can ever imagine." he pulled me up and pressed his lips softly to mine, i kissed mine but unwilling pulled them back when who I assume is Rosalie knocked on the door, I groaned and went to get the door, i heard Edward chuckle so I shot him daggers quickly before opening the door, Rose hugged me tightly before pushing me out of the way and hugged Alice and Rose who had just ran down the stairs,i stumbled back and Edward caught me just before I fell, I heard Rosalie mutter _some things never change_ under her breathe.

I stayed in Edward's arms just happy to be near him, everything was perfect, better than before because I had my little angels too.


	5. I am so very sorry Author's note

Hia guys I know it has been so unbelievably long since I updated but I have been trying to come up with anything semi-decent but alas to no avail.

So I am I think I am going to give up on the story, If anyone wants to continue with it or whatever feel free, I hand all of my rights (If I had any to begin with) over to whoever wants to continue.

- Alison xx


End file.
